You Can't Deny,NY
by lion-lamb2813
Summary: It started out as an awful day for native New Yorker Bella Swan but can one southern man change her day, and life all around? Rated M for future chapters. a/h little OOC future lemons!
1. Chapter 1: An Awful Start

**Please give us a chance here because we are very new to writing fanfiction and help us out by leaving us reviews. Thank you! Enjoy! xoxo Keegan, Alex&Dylan.**

**Please note that all rights go to twilight and we do not own it.**

**Without further ado, we give you You Can't Deny, NY.**

**Chapter 1: An Awful Start**

Ugh. Today could not get any worse. First I woke up this morning to find out I slept late. Then I blew the fuse in my bathroom trying to blow dry my hair. After finally getting my hair to look somewhat decent in a side bun I got dressed in a black skirt, that ended a couple inches above my knees, a white blouse and my favorite black heels. I grabbed my briefcase and purse and was out the door.

When I got down to my car I looked in my purse for me keys, I couldn't find them. Un- FUCKING- believable. I swear someone was out to get me today. I finally found them in my briefcase not remembering when I put them there. I needed to hurry up before _he_ came around. Just as I got the key in the lock I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered.

"Hey Bella," his hands were on my hips. I stiffened as soon as I felt him behind me. I slowly turned around and took a step back, out of his arms. He had the biggest grin on his face as he looked down at me.

"Mike."

Did he not understand personal space? I could not believe I had gone out on a date with him, sure I shouldn't have went, I knew I wouldn't be interested in him that way, but he was so persistent and I finally caved to just get rid of him. What a mistake that was! That one date turned into an obsession, he has not left me alone since, and it's been four months!

"So Bella, I have a work party coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" This was just his way of trying to get me drunk so he could try and get in my pants…again!

"Uh, I'm sorry Mike, but I'm seeing someone right now. It's pretty serious," I lied.

"Oh," he softly replied. You could see the disappointment on his face. He looked at the ground and scoffed his feet.

"Yeah, well I need to go to work now, so bye!" I quickly got in my car, started it, and sped off.

If I kept at the speed I was currently going I would make it to work on time. I looked down at my gas meter and saw that I was almost on empty. Now I have to be late, I pulled out my cell phone and called my assistant, Angela.

"Hello, this is _Eclipse Theater_, Event Services department. Angela speaking, how may I help you?" My assistant was so great.

"Ange, it's me, I'm going to be late. Do I have any meetings this morning?" I was so mad, this day was starting out so bad and it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet! All I needed was to have a meeting with some crazy person looking at our reception area. I took a deep breath and waited for Angela to answer.

"Oh hey boss! You have no meetings until later this afternoon, a Miss Rosalie Hale is coming with her fiancé and friends to check out the hall for her wedding reception," Angela replied

"Alright, I'm going to get gas and then stopping at Starbucks for coffee and a muffin. You want anything?" I needed caffeine in me now.

"Uh, no boss, I grabbed coffee before I came in but thank you. Oh and take your time you have some paper work to do but that's it."

"Okay, I'll be in the office within an hour or so. Call me if something changes." I was so happy now; I didn't need to rush anymore.

"Okay I'll see you then. Bye boss," she replied. I heard the distinct sound of her hanging up.

I started to think about how lucky I was I had a great group of friends and an amazing job I loved, despite the crazy people.

Ah, my job. I smiled at the thought I was the event manager for Eclipse Hall. I got the job two years ago, people normally think that being an event manager was hard, but I thought it was perfect. We did weddings, birthday parties, business parties, conventions and more Eclipse Hall was an amazing place.

Every event I've done in the past two years has been great with minor challenges; I couldn't imagine doing anything else in my life.

As I thought about my job more, my favorite song came on; I started singing along as I pulled up to the pump behind a black truck. According to Angela I had a great voice, I thought I was decent.

I stepped out of my car and went in the store to pay, after grabbing a pack of gummy bears and strawberry mentos, I paid for gas and went to go pump. Just as I was about to get to my car, I stepped on a crack in the road and my heel got stuck in it and snapped, I could not believe this! They were my favorite heels my gummy bears and mentos dropped to the ground.

I took off my heels and went to pick up my stuff that fell when a long tanned muscled arm reached in front of me.

"Here ya go ma'am," a beautiful velvet southern voice said.

I looked up and could not believe my eyes! In front of me was the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. He stood about 6 2" and had bronze colored hair sticking out of the baseball cap he was wearing. OMG! His eyes! They were the most amazing emerald green I have seen in my life. He was wearing faded dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt and work boots. I realized I had been staring at him while he had his hands out offering me my stuff back.

"Th-Thanks," I stuttered. Great! He probably caught me checking him out and thinks I'm an idiot. I took the stuff from his hand. Our fingers brushed and there was this hum of electricity running through my hand to the rest of my body. I wanted to smile at the feeling; it felt good.

"You're welcome ma'am," he replied and smiled. He turned around and walked to the big black truck at the pump in front of my car and hopped in. I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. Right before he drove off he looked at me smiled and winked. He put on a pair of sun glasses and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**So here is the next chapter of YCDNY. We would like to thank everyone for adding us to Favorites and Alerts. W have decided to update every Monday and Friday. We also have a Facebook in which you can see all the outfits described in each chapter and see new updates as we will be updating our progress early and sometimes will show sneak peaks. Our Facebook name is Lionlamb Fanfiction so go add us. We would love for some feedback to see what you think of our stories. Thanks again! xoxo- Keegan, Alex&Dylan.**

**We do not own anything Twilight related but the plot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: New Friends and Wedding Receptions**

I took a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. That man was so hot and here I was, a 23 year old woman, acting like a teenager over her first crush. It's not the like I'd see him again. I sighed; I was kind of upset about that thought but pushed it aside.

I walked to my car and went to the truck and pulled out an old pair of black converse. I filled up on gas and headed to Starbucks. As I was leaving Starbucks I thought I saw that black truck turn the corner ahead, but I knew I had to be imagining it. I turned the key to my car and waited for it to start, it stalled out, I tried again, and it stalled once more.

"You stupid car!" I screamed as I banged my head against the wheel. "Please start so I can to work, please?

I tried once more and it finally started. I drove quickly to work and turned the car off.

"I promise I only need you to start one more time after this," I said to my car. I knew I sounded crazy but I knew if I got it started I would take it down where Angela just got her car fixed for a good price. As I walked off the elevator and down the hall, I saw Angela hanging up the phone.

"Anyone good on the phone?" I asked walking up to her. She jumped and let out a little squeal. I laughed at her, sometimes she was so oblivious."'Good gosh girl! You scared me. Oh it was mike…again. Ha-ha, I told him you were in a meeting," she laughed. The she looked down at my feet, "That's why I didn't hear you coming. Why are you wearing those?"

"Because someone decided that sleeping late, blown fuses, frizzy hair, creepy guys, and stupid broken cars weren't enough to piss me off today. They decided to add my favorite pair of heels too. This day could not get any worse!" I hoped today's meeting would be easy and not make me in a worse mood then I was in.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Mike called to say that if things don't work out the offer still stands." She grinned mischievously. She knew how persistent he was.

"Yeah well that offer will be there forever no matter what," I laughed along with her. "I'm just going to head in to do some work then I'll go meet these people to check out the hall the go have my car looked at, at that garage down the street you were telling me about."

"Got it boss, see you later." She turned back to her computer and started typing away. I walked into my office and began working.

Hours later I finished. I had half an hour before my meeting. I walked out and Angela was still hard at work. I was so lucky to have her.

"Hey Ange, why don't you finish up what you're doing now and head home a couple hours early, you work too hard. You could go visit go visit that amazing boyfriend you have."

"Are you sure boss? I can stay."

"No, go ahead. I'm gonna walk down to Subway get a sub, then come back to the meeting and then leave early myself to bring my car to the garage." She always hated leaving early unless I was too.

"Okay, you are the boss. I hope your car gets fixed."

"Yeah, me too," I said as I walked away.

Half hour later with a full stomach and planner I walked back to Eclipse Hall when I froze. No, it couldn't be. It was the same exact black truck outside the hall that was driven by the gorgeous man at the gas station. The license plates were even the same. Oh god what if he was the fiancé? I walked into the hall and looked around, I found four people standing in front of the fountain in the corner of the hall. I walked up to them and cleared my throat; they all turned around and faced me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, Event Manager for Eclipse Hall. You can call me Bella. Sorry for the wait, I was running a little behind today. Now which one of you is a Miss Rosalie Hale?"

"That would be me," a tall blonde walked up to me sticking out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it. Rosalie was beautiful; her hair came down to the middle of back in smooth waves, her eyes were a very dark blue, almost violet. She was in a pair of stilettos with blue jeans, red shirt, and a black cardigan. "This is my fiancé Emmett Cullen," she introduced a man with a wall and built body. He looked like he could crush me with a twitch of his fingers. His hair was curly and looked black but had a brown tint to it. I looked up and stuck out my hand tentatively. He smiled down at me and pushed my hand away to gather me up in a hug.

"Sweet B, how ya doing?" He was squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. I heard a smack and figured someone smack Emmett in the head or something like that.

"Ow Rosie, watcha doing that for?" He looked like a little kid that just got his favorite toy taken away. I had to laugh at that; he had to be at least 25 and was acting like a 7 year old.

"Hi! I'm Alice this baboons little sister," a woman about my age said as she pointed to Emmett, who was rubbing the back of his head where I assumed he got hit. She was a couple inches shorter than me, with short cropped black hair. "I'm sorry about him, we tried returning him when he got older but we couldn't," she joked as she stuck out her tongue at her brother. I had to laugh at that. They reminded me of me and my brother, Seth.

"I'm sorry about both of them," an older lady said as she walked closer to me sticking out her hand. She had caramel colored hair that was a little bit shorter than Rosalie's. She stood just a little bit taller than me. I shook her hand as she introduced herself. "I'm Esme Cullen, Alice and Emmett's mother. And soon to be Rosalie's mother-in-law," as she said this she looked back and smiled at Rosalie. She seemed like a loving woman, and I was glad I so far no one I've met yet seemed crazy, maybe a little weird when I thought back to Emmett's big hug.

"Hey! She looked like she needed a hug, so I provided one," Emmett defended. He looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to, honestly."

"It's fine, it was definitely what I needed," I laughed as I watched the four of them interact. They were a loving family from what I've seen. I hoped they wanted the reception here; I couldn't wait to get to know them better.

"Well, let me show you-," I started but was immediately cut off.

"No need! I want this, I love the whole place. I don't care how much. Please tell me you're open?" Rosalie immediately started jumping up and down. She was really excited about this; I hope we were open for her.

"What day are you looking for?"

"March 30th of next year," Alice replied before Rosalie even opened her mouth. I opened my planned; we were open.

"It is open. All you have to do it put down a deposit and we can hold it for you. You have to pay the full cost at least a month before the wedding."

"We can do it! Please book us right now, I'm so excited for this wedding," Alice exclaimed. I laughed at her exuberance; she was hilarious, you would think it was her wedding.

"Okay you'll have to fill out some paper work," I said as I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "But we can wait till another time whenever you're free."

"How about tomorrow? Alice, you and I can go out to lunch and I can fill out the paperwork. I feel like Alice you and I are going to be great friends," Rosalie said as she pulled out her phone. She handed it to me; I assumed she wanted my number so I typed it in for her. I then handed it back to her as I was brought into another hug, this time by Alice.

"Okay children, it's time to go. We have a couple more stops to make. And I'm sure Edward wants his vehicle back soon," Esme said as she came to shake my hand again. "It was nice meeting you Bella; I look forward to speaking with you soon." She then began walking towards the door, Rosalie and Emmett followed after hugs. I turned to look at Alice who had a big smile on her face. I looked at her curiously.

"I'm going too, don't worry," she laughed. "But first," she grabbed the front of my blouse and she unbuttoned the first two buttons of my blouse. I blushed, what was she doing? "Trust me, I have this feeling you're going to need it," she winked before she turned and quickly left. I should have found it weird but I thought it was funny. Alice seemed genuinely nice. I left my shirt that way it was because I was going home soon anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Stranger

**Howdy Ya'll! It's Friday! We've been keeping busy writing more and more so you can continue reading! Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites! We love you. Xoxo – Keegan, Alex&Dylan.**

**Chapter 3: Familiar Stranger**

I grabbed the rest of my stuff and headed to my car. Before I started it I quickly prayed that it would start, it did almost immediately after I turned the key. I drove down to the garage three blocks down; I parked in the parking lot when my name was called. How could he find me here? I turned to face Mike.

"Yes… Mike?" Why did I have to run into him here?

"Oh I just wanted to say hi and see what you're doing," he grinned at me.

"I need to get my car looked at."

"Well you could have just asked me. I'm good with cars," he said and winked.

"Uh, okay. Well I got to go. Bye," I quickly walked away and into the office. The receptionist was a blonde with fake boobs in a tight shirt and short skirt. Could you say easy? I cleared my throat and tried to get her attention. She looked up at me and glared. "I need someone to look at my car, is anyone here?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend is in the garage. You can go see him," she snarled at me. I just ignored her attitude and walked into the garage. Between her and Mike I was put into a bad mood again. I stomped farther into the garage.

"Hello? Anyone in here? I need some help?" A body popped out from underneath one of the cars and I almost squeaked. It was the gorgeous man from the gas station. Wait that meant the blonde out there was his _girlfriend_. That put me in a worse mood. Of course a guy like that would have a girlfriend like the one out there.

"Oh hey, it's you. My name's Edward. How can I help you ma'am?" Oh great! He remembers the idiot I was. He wiped his hands on a rag and then stuck it in his back pocket. He stuck his hand out to me and I grabbed it. The hum was there again I smiled at the thought and looked up at him. He smiled back at me and I blushed.

"Bella. My car has been stalling out. I'm not a car person and my friend told me you were good at fixing cars so I came here today," I said and looked down suddenly felling uncomfortable in my converse. He must have noticed where I was looking from the next thing he said.

"Love the look. Rocking the converse, looks good on you," he said as he winked at me again. I blushed even harder, this man was good looking.

"Thanks, so can you look at my car?" I asked. He pointed to the door and walked through it again and saw his girlfriend again and she glared at me. I just ignored her but heard Edward chuckle behind me. As soon as we got to my car I turned to look at him and his eyes were down towards my ass, I blushed. Why was he checking me out when his girlfriend was right inside? "Uh, your girlfriend doesn't like me that much I guess."

"Who? Tanya? No ma'am, she isn't my girlfriend. She is just my receptionist. Sorry about her. It will be a funny story to tell ya boyfriend though right, ya'll be able to laugh about later?" He said with a forced smile. So someone was curious about if I had a boyfriend.

"No boyfriend. So can't tell that funny story to anyone," I said with a smile.

"Alright, let's have a look at this car little lady," he said and smiled at me. I popped the hood of my car and he headed towards it. I waited on the side for him. Five minutes later he popped up and grinned at me.

"Well you timing belt went on your car. I can order the part and get it fixed for you. I can get it for tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I would love that. You're a life saver. I don't know what I do without my car."

"No problem ma'am."

Ten minutes later I had all the paper work filled out and handed the keys over when I realized I had no ride home. Edward must have seen the distress on my face.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I have no ride home, I'll just call my brother and see if he can come get me."

"No, no. I can bring you to your house, my brother borrowed my truck but I have a car."

"No I'll call my brother its fine I don't want to bother you."

"Don't worry about it I was leaving anyway," he winked at me again. He turned and faced his receptionist, "You can leave Tanya, and I'm going to take Ms. Swan home. Goodnight," he grabbed my arm and gently guided me to a silver Volvo. He walked me to my door and opened it for me. I got in and he closed the door and headed to my house after I gave him the directions.

We talked the whole way about our jobs, family and a little of everything else. He was two years older than me. He has an older brother and younger sister. He lived in Chicago till he was sixteen, then moved to Texas for a little while and then came here two years ago. I was sad when he pulled up in front of my apartment. Like a gentlemen he got out and opened my door for me. He then walked me to my front door. When I turned to look at him he looked nervous.

"So, I was wondering. Would you like to go out with me this Saturday? In two days?" He actually blushed when he asked me.

"I would love to go out with you, here put your number in my phone," I was ecstatic that he asked me out. I handed him my phone while he handed me his phone. After giving back each other our phones, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt the warmth creep up on my face when he pulled away, it tingled where he was. He turned away and got back in his car and drove off.

I got into the house and waited for my brother to get home. Just as I heard a door outside my phone vibrated it was a text from Edward.

**Hey I figured you didn't have a ride to work and I'm not working tomorrow. Want a ride? ;) -E**

_I'd love too. Thanks for the thought. :) –B_

**Okay, I'll be there at 9. See you then, pretty lady. –E**

This day had gone from bad to worse to extremely better all because of Edward Masen.

**Read and review please! DON'T FORGET! ADD US ON FACEBOOK! Lionlamb Fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4: Simple Sweet Smiles

**Here you go guys chapter 4 of YCDNY, thank you every one for your support! We love seeing all the alerts,reviews,and favorites! so don't be shy, because **

**everyone that replies gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying reading this as we are writing it, as always, WE LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**XOXO ****– Keegan, Alex&Dylan3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Simple Sweet Smiles**

"Baby Bells, what's making you smile so dam hard over there?" My little brother, Seth, asked while taking off his coat and shoes. Seth was two years younger than me and moved in with me from Forks, Washington after he graduated. He went to junior college for two years after he graduated in Forks. He plans on going to a college here in New Rochelle, New York. Seth had short black hair, brown eyes, like me and stands at 6'0". He had some muscle but not much. Ever since we were younger and our parents got married we became best friends even with the age gap. I looked at him as my brother and best friend not my step-brother.

"Nothing of importance to you," he didn't need to know about Edward yet. Although I don't know how long I would be able to hold this secret in.

"Yeah, nothing alright. But I'm going to let it slide, so I noticed your car wasn't out front where is it?" He smiled as he asked me. It was like he was daring me to lie to him.

"Oh I got a ride from Angela after we went out to lunch together. I was tired and didn't have any meetings so I decided to take the rest of the day off and told Angela too so I just had her drop me off instead of wasting gas to bring me back." That sounded like the worse lie in the world, I hoped Seth would believe it.

"Is she picking you up tomorrow for work?"

"Yup, that's why he dropped me off?" Crap. I said 'he' instead of 'she,' now I wish I never lied to begin with. I looked at Seth and it looked like he believed it.

"Alright, well I'm going to go take a shower. I have a date tonight!" He didn't even wait for a response from me. Ever since he's gotten here he's had at least three dates a week, sometimes with same girl, sometimes not. I wonder what her name is this time. I think last time her name was Lauren. He said he had a great time with her but didn't want to introduce us yet cause he wanted to make sure she was worth meeting me. I had to laugh at the thought he acted like I was his mother instead of his sister when it came to dating.

I decided since he was going out I would call in some Chinese and watch a movie. Just as I was hanging up the phone Seth came down in a pair of blue jeans, white shirt and blue Yankees jacket. We had matching ones for when we went and saw the Yankees which was all the time since we were diehard fans.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Don't wait up," he called as he put his shoes. Just as he opened the door I stopped him.

"Wait! Who's your date with tonight?"

"Lauren," he grinned and closed the door. That boy was always excited.

As I was picking out a movie my phone rang signaling I had a text message. My heart began to beat faster. I hoped it was Edward, I know how crazy did I sound but I couldn't help it and I've barely known him a day and he has this affect on me. I opened my phone and it was from him.

Hey pretty lady, I know this probably sounds weird but I can't help but think about you right now. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about you. That sounds really weird doesn't it? You're probably scared now and you're going to cancel our date, I should just stop texting you now. –E

That's hilarious. He thinks he's being weird when he's really being cute and adorable. I decided that I should tell him the truth back.

You're not weird. You're actually adorable. I was just thinking about you too. And no I'm not going to cancel our date. I'm looking forward to it. –B

Oh good! I don't want to scare you away. Anyway what are you doing? –E

You're not that scary ;) I was just getting dinner and going to watch a movie. What about you? –B

We'll see how scary I can be ;) I'm going to my parents with my brother, his fiancée, sister and her boyfriend. I guess my brother has some good news to share. –E

Oh well then I should let you go. Text me when you're not busy. XOXO –B

Alright beautiful. I'll text you later. :) –E

I closed my eyes after reading the text. My food came ten minutes later. I ended up falling asleep on my couch towards the end of the movie. I woke up when my phone vibrated and noticed it was midnight. I had one text from Edward it was simple, sweet and made me smile.

I figured you be asleep by now. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow. –E

I smiled as I went upstairs changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and crawled into my bed. I fell back asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up I was excited, if I was telling the truth, it would be because of Edward. I was so happy I got to see him again today.

I got dressed in a red dress about mid-thigh. It was one of my favorite dresses I put on a long black cardigan over it. I put my converse in my briefcase and wore my black pumps. I loved my black shoes but they hurt after a while and I knew that I didn't have any meetings other than a start meeting this morning. I curled my hair and pulled the sides back. After putting on a little bit of make-up I went down stairs. Seth wasn't home, and it didn't look like he even came home last night. I figured he was with Lauren, or at least still at her house.

When my foot hit the last step someone knocked on the door, I let out a little squeal. Edward was here, I opened the door and he smiled at me. He was wearing black jeans sneakers and a green shirt. I smiled at him and he winked.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You ready to go?" He motioned towards the same truck he drove at the gas station yesterday. I gulped that thing was big. He watched my face and laughed. "Don't worry. I'll help you," he winked at me again.

I closed the door behind us and began walking to his truck. He followed behind and had his hand on the small of my back. I could feel the warmth through my clothes and smiled at it.

"You look beautiful today, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I blushed at the compliment and muttered a 'thanks.'

We got to the truck and he opened the door, took my things, placed them on the floor of the passenger seat and faced me with a big grin. He picked me up bridal style and placed me in the passenger seat. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I've been waiting to do that again since last time." Could it only have been yesterday? I smiled as he closed the door and made his way over to the driver side. "So I was wonderin', would ya like to stop at a coffee shop nd get coffee nd somethin' eat? If you won't be late that is," he looked nervous as if I would say no. Why would I say no to him?

"I would love to. I'm starving. We can stop wherever you want."

"We'll stop at my favorite place," he said as he pulled away.

Then ten minute car ride was filled with small talk like, favorite colors, movies, song, bands, and books. I began like more and more about him, and by the questions and the smiles he kept throwing me I assumed he liked what he heard. We pulled up to Starbucks, the same Starbucks I was at yesterday! I laughed at the thought of being here again and Edward questioned me.

"What's so funny, Beautiful?"

"Nothing really," I told him but he just gave me a face that said he didn't believe me. "Okay, so I was here yesterday, and I thought I saw your truck when I was leaving."

"That would make sense, I was here yesterday," he said as he got out of the car and walked to my side. He opened the door and put his hands on my waist while I put my hands on his shoulder. When I was finally ground I stumbled a little bit and grabbed Edwards hand to steady myself.

"Are those shoes too tall for you, Ms. Swan?" He asked as he intertwined our fingers, I assumed he didn't want to let go. I loved the thought of it.

"No just have to get use to the new gravity hold from that monster truck of yours."

Half hour later we had our coffee, breakfast and were out front of my work. Edward repeated the same thing he did at Starbucks when I needed to get out, except this time he kept his hands on his waist and looked at me. When I was looked up I was surprised to see a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Edward what's wrong?" I was beginning to get nervous. Had he decided he didn't want to kind of sort of see me anymore?

"Bella, I have to tell ya something. I've known about it since last night and ya have a right to know and not be surprised later on," he wouldn't meet my eyes. I went from being nervous to scared, what was going on?


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Hello every one we had a lot going on this week but we are happy t be posting chapter 5! **

**We have a new member to the team. Lorenzo will be helping Alex as co-editor :)**

**And because we got such a positive feedback from last chapter we are doing it again, any body that reviews will get a sneak peak to next chapter!**

**As always we want to thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites3 it keeps us writing. WE LOVE YOU GUYS3**

******XOXO ****– Keegan, Alex,Dylan&**** Lorenzo3**

***********We do not in anyway own twilight***

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Surprise**

"My last name is actually Cullen," he raised his hand to stop my protest. "I need ya to hear me out before ya start saying stuff. I didn't lie when I said Edward Masen, I go by Edward Masen but was actually born, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. You are my brother's and soon to be sister-in-law event's manager for their reception. Seeing as how I'm the best man and my brother wants me to come with him when Rose drags him you'll be seeing lots of me. I just don't want ya to think I was lying to ya because I wasn't. And if ya felt I lied to ya I am so sorry."

I was shocked, how small of world it was. I mean my newest client's were related to the guy I sort of, kind of liked. I then remembered I was still with him and he thought I would hate him for it. I began to laugh. Really laugh. I couldn't be mad at him, he didn't hide it; he told me the truth.

"Bella! Are ya okay? You're not going into shock are ya?" Edward began to pale as he looked at me. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Edward, I'm fine. I was just shocked you thought I would get mad at you because it's a small world. You didn't lie to me; you told me the truth as soon as possible. Most guys wouldn't do that, they'd wait till we'd all met together," I replied.

"Oh, ya don't know how much that means to me?" He picked me up and twirled me around in a hug, I squeezed him as hard as he squeezed me. At least I tried to since he was so much stronger than me. "Well then, Beautiful, I'll let you go do your work thing. I'll see you later."

He leaned in to kiss my cheek but this time he moved closer to my mouth and kissed the corner of it. I was completely dazed, by the time I became coherent again he was already in his truck beeping as he drove away. As I walked in to the building my phone went off. It was a text.

**I don't know how many times I can tell you how beautiful you look today. That dress on you was amazing, especially your ass. ;) See you soon. –E**

The day had just begun and it already has been better than any days combined. I only had one guy to thank for that, Edward.

Lunch came faster than normal and I was on my way to meet Rose and Alice downstairs. When I got there they both engulfed me in a big hug. It was like a Bella sandwich and Rose and Alice were the bread. After finally being let go we walked down the street to a coffee shop that sold sandwiches. We causally talked about everything and I assumed Edward never said anything to him when he found out the whole situation of being the event manager for his brother's wedding until Alice and Rose shared a look and smirked at me.

"So girly, tell me. How good is my brother?" Alice winked at me and Rose tried to hold in her laughter but a giggle escaped her lips. I blushed.

"Alice, we only met yesterday. He seems nice and we have a date tomorrow," I said as I continued to blush. From the look in her eye and Rose gasp they had no idea he had asked me on a date for tomorrow.

After all the contracts were signed we did what most girls do when they get together. We gossiped. It turns out Rose and Emmett met when she was a freshman during college and he was a junior. It was instant chemistry at first according to Rose. She said Emmett had to chase her for months before she gave him the time of day.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squeaked. "Remember the time he started singing to you in the middle of the quad during lunch? What was the song again? Oh yes! _Miss Independent!_ Good thing he was a decent singer or that would have been a bad way to get your attention. I think we still have the video somewhere. I'll have to ask Mom if she has it." We all laughed. It wasn't hard imaging Emmett doing that, with just knowing him for a little over a day.

My lunch break was regretfully over and I headed back to work with promises to both girls that I would get together with them soon for drinks after work. The day passed quickly after lunch with little interruptions. I got a text from Edward telling me he was downstairs and ready whenever I was done. I packed all my stuff, said bye to Angela and headed down to Edward.

As soon as he saw me walking towards his truck, he quickly got out with one of his hands hidden behind his back. When I made it to him he bent down and kissed me cheek, close to my mouth just like he did this morning. As he pulled back he brought out an assortment of flowers and handed them to me.

"Beautiful flowers for my pretty lady," he grinned at me. _His pretty lady? His_ pretty lady liked that more than _his _pretty lady should. "I know I told ya I had today off but, something came up and I need to run in quickly. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, that would be fine. Do you want me to see if Angela would give me a ride so I don't waste your time?" I really didn't want to leave him yet, but if he needed me to I would.

"NO!" He yelled so loud I involuntary jumped back. I was scared of him, but his outburst startled me. "Sorry, I really want to spend more time with ya. I was asking if ya would come with me. Please?" He looked down at me with his deep emerald eyes and even if I didn't want to, which I did want to, I wouldn't have been able to say no to him.

"I would love to go with you then," I smiled up at him. He started walking towards the passenger door and he opened it up for me, took my stuff placed it in the truck and then lifted me up in the seat. I knew he loved taking his truck with me because how short I am that I needed help getting up in it.

Ten minutes later we arrived at his shop. He helped me out of his truck and put his hand on the small of my back as we walked into offices. There were two guys talking to his receptionist who I remembered her name was Tanya. All three head turned towards us as we walked in. The two guys were checking me out while Tanya glared at me. I was wondering if Edward say the guys checking me out but that was answered when his hand slipped from the small of my back to my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Hey guys, I'm just in for a pick up on that thing I was working on earlier today." He said through gritted teeth. Wait, working on it today? He said it was his day off. "Bella, this is Diego and Riley, two of my employees who _should_ be working right now, and ya already know Tanya."

Both guys murmured their hellos and then quickly went into the garage. Tanya turned back towards her desk and busied herself but not before she gave me one last glare. Edward grabbed a set of keys from the holder and motioned for me to follow him back out the door. As soon as we got outside his hands clamped over my eyes.

"Alright, pretty lady I have a surprise for ya. Now no peeking or ya gonna ruin it," he whispered in my ear.

"You're lucky you're so cute because I hate surprises." We kept walking, finally we stopped.

"Now I'm going to take my hands down but don't open ya eyes yet." His hands dropped and I felt him move away. I heard a car door open up and then a car start. "Okay, pretty lady, open them eyes up."

When I opened my eyes Edward was sitting in the driver's seat of my car, and my car sounded better than before. He fixed me car for me and made it better!

"Edward, thank you so much," I ran up to him as he stepped out of the car and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"Well I was free today so I decided to come in and work on it for ya. Sadly I won't be able to drive ya to work and home now, but that smile ya just had on is worth it."

After everything was settled and Edward finally let me pay for it, I had all my stuff and was driving home. I missed Edward but he promised, to text me later and I'd get to see him tomorrow for our date.

When I got home I changed into some comfy clothes and made dinner for two even though I wasn't sure if Seth would be home or not. Just as dinner was finished the door closed and I could hear Seth taking off his jacket and shoes. Seconds later he was standing in the doorway f our kitchen and was looking at me when a weird facial expression. Almost immediately I knew something was different with him. I just didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Bells, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6: Approval

**Hey guys were back! So once again we left off with a cliffy! We're glad everyone is enjoying this story. We all hold it deep in our hearts. In this chapter Seth and Bella have an important talk and Edwards come to pick up Bella for their date. I wonder where they're going. We do not own Twilight or anything else mentioned in this story except for the plot! So here it is! Chapter 6!**

**We love you guys. Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and alerts! XOXO –Keegan, Alex, Dylan&Lorenzo!**

**Chapter 6: Approval**

"Okay little bro, let's talk." I sat down at the kitchen table and smiled.

"Bells, stop calling me little bro! I'm only two years younger, that's not that young!" Seth whined as he began eating the chicken and rice I made. "This is great B! You have to make this more often. Please?"

"Yeah I will, So what did you need to talk about?" I was curious now. Seth and I were very close and I have never seen that look on his face before. He pushed his plate away as I looked up at him. No appetite, that wasn't a good sign when it came to Seth he always ate. No matter what. He took a deep breath and began to speak so fast I had to concentrate to keep up.

"I love her. And it's scaring the shit out of me. I get nervous around her and my palms get sweaty and we haven't known each other that long but I know I love her. How am I suppose to tell her? God, I'm sounding like a wuss instead of a man."

"Just tell her, do something she likes and tell her, it won't be so bad."

"That's all the advice you're gonna give me? You're killing me here. Just tell her, that's it. Really? Come on dude, give me better advice than that!"

"Fine, take her out somewhere and treat her like she's your queen, and then look into her eyes and tell her how much she means to you and how you love everything about her, name everything specifically like her hair or her smile, and then finish with _I love you. _That's all the advice I can give you," I honestly had no idea what to say, why was he coming to me with this advice? I mean I didn't have a lot of experience; Jake left me torn after the break up. I did read a book and that's how the guy told the main character he loved her and she seemed to like it. I still didn't even know who Lauren was so I had no idea what she would like.

"Damn what you do read some sappy novel, or watch a chick flick. That's good advice. And I will be using it tomorrow on our date," he resumed eating so I know we were done with all the dating stuff for now. At least I thought we were until Seth looked at me and smiled brightly. "So who was the guy you were with this morning and after work?"

"I…uhh..don't know what you're talking about Seth," I blushed profusely. How did he know? It's not like he was here when I leaving or coming how from work. He was up and out of the house early and back home later like he was every other day.

"Yes, you do. Your face is red. It's not like I'm going to beat the crap out of him or anything. I just wanted to know what he name is and what he does for a living?"

"Are you Dad now?" I had to laugh at the way Seth was acting. He was sitting up straight like Dad normally did when trying to intimidate someone. His chest was puffed out and he had a serious look on his face. I knew he was trying hard not to laugh as there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and his mouth was twitching slightly. "His name is Edward and he's a mechanic. He is also the brother of my newest client. He's very nice and we have a date tomorrow. And no I don't know where so I don't ask. He fixed my car for me today and he also bought me those flowers over there," I pointed to the vase of daises that he got me. I smiled at the thought of how cute he was when he handed them to me.

"Alright Bells, but if he hurts you I'm going to hurt him," he got up and began walking to the sink and started doing the dishes. This was a routine between us. I cooked, he'd wash the dishes I'd dry them and pile them up and he put them away. I decided to put the dishes away for him tonight since he had to plan his "I love you" dinner with Lauren. Just as he finished washing all the dishes he began to put away the dishes I stopped him.

"Hey, I got this. You go plan your big dinner tomorrow with Lauren. But you must tell me about it when it's over. Deal?" I really wanted this to work out for him. This was the first girl he ever told me he loved. It was surprising because Seth wasn't a big emotional guy. I mean sure he showed how much he loved me and our other sister and our nephew and mom and dad, but that was really it.

"Okay big sis. Love ya," he ran out of the kitchen only to turn around and pop his head back in. "Oh Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to meet him tomorrow before your date. No ifs, and/or buts. Bye!" Before I could answer he ran out and went up the stairs. Seconds later I heard his door slam shut. I laughed quietly to myself; he was crazy if he thought I was going to let him meet Edward tomorrow.

I finished putting the dishes away and went for a quick run. My quick run ended up lasting two hours not realizing how much steam I had to let go. I normally ran when something was bothering me, but this time I did it from nerves. I was completely nervous for tomorrow. I had no idea what we were going to do. I didn't even know what time he was coming to get me.

When I got done with my run I hopped into a shower. After I was finished I got ready for bed, but before I actually fell asleep I texted Edward.

**Hey cowboy :) –B**

Seconds later he texted me back. To say I was excited was an understatement.

**Hey pretty lady. How's my favorite girl doing? ;) –E**

I was excited, _his_ favorite girl. That sounded amazing.

**Doing good actually. I just got back from a run. Have a question. –B**

**Ah, does that mean you're sweaty? ;) What's your question Beautiful? You can ask me anything. –E**

**What time are you picking me up tomorrow? And no I'm not sweaty…anymore. I just took a shower. Oh and where are we going? –B**

**Nuh-Uh. It's a secret to where. But I'll be at your house at 11 is that okay? –E**

**Yeah that's perfect. I'll see you soon. Night Edward. –B**

**Not if I see you first pretty lady. Sweet dreams, Bella. Goodnight. –E**

I read his text and put my phone on the night stand and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. I looked at the clocked and it was 9; so I had just about 2 hours before my date. I took a quick shower and blow dried and then straightened my hair. I had no idea what to wear because I didn't know where we'd be going. I made myself and Seth breakfast, knowing since it was Saturday he didn't have to work. I finished the bacon just as he walked in, in a pair of basketball shorts.

We ate quietly and I hoped he forgot my date with Edward, but it was like he could read my thoughts.

"So when is Edward coming to get you?" He grinned while my face paled. I really didn't want him to meet Edward yet, he might just scare him away. I looked at the clock to see it was 10:15 and I still hadn't texted him to ask him what I should wear I got up and rinsed off my dishes.

"He's coming in 45 minutes. No you are not meeting him. You better be out of the house or your room while he's here to come get me. I mean it Seth I don't want you bothering him, I really like him," I was so not having Edward scared away by Seth.

I went upstairs before he could answer me back but he yelled a quick "yes mom" in a sarcastic tone up towards me. When I got upstairs and I texted Edward to find out what I should wear out today.

**So what should be wearing for today mister? :) –B**

**Hmm, well it's going to be nice outside today so shorts and a tank top should be fine. If you want to, and comfortable shoes. –E**

**Okay, I'll see you in a half hour. –B**

**Not if I see you first pretty lady. ;) –E**

He was so cute and I know he knew it. I finished getting ready. I put on a white tank top and then layered it with a black one. I put on a pair of jean shorts and decided to French braid my hair in a side pony tail and ended with my pair of black converse.

By the time I was finished it was 10:55 and there was a knock at the door. I went to open it quickly looking around for Seth and was relieved when I couldn't find him. I flung the door open and smiled at him. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue Yankees shirt. He smiled back at me and brought out another bouquet of flowers.

"Hey beautiful, ya look great. These are for ya," he handed me the flowers.

"Hey back. You're not looking too bad yourself," I walked towards the kitchen with Edward following. I put the new flowers with the ones he got me yesterday.

"Are ya ready?" He was leaning up against my counter looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I just got to grab my purse and then we can leave." I walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed my purse and keys. "I'm ready."

"Okay let's head out." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we headed out towards his truck. I silently laughed; he had to pick that truck knowing I would need help getting in. I didn't mind though.

"Hey Bella wait!" I groaned. I turned around in time to see Seth running out of the house. Edward squeezed my hand. When Seth reached up he stopped and stuck out his hand to Edward. "Hi, I'm Seth. B's little brother. Edmund right?" I wanted to slap Seth; he knew his name was Edward not Edmund.

"It's _Edward_ actually. Nice to meet ya Seth. We'll have to talk when I get back with Bella here. We're sorta running late right now. Sorry," Edward tugged on my hand a little bit and we walked towards his truck. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Seth while he looked shocked. Edward helped into the truck and got into his side.

"Sorry about that but ya seemed upset and I know I probably sounded rude. I am so very sorry," he ran his hands through his hair. I grabbed his hair and intertwined our fingers.

"You were fine. And you were right I told my brother to stay away, knowing he'd try to act like the big brother again," I was just embarrassed by the way he acted.

"We'll beautiful, let's forget about it and go on our first of many dates!" He started the truck and drove away from my house with Seth still standing there shocked.

"Many dates? Someone's cocky."

"Cocky? No just confident." I laughed at his tone as he was talking. He was amusing. My cell phone rang inside my purse; it was a text from Seth. Great.

**I like him Bella. He knows what he wants and will stick up for you. He's really great. Have a great time. Love you, talk to you later. Bye. –Seth**

I laughed at his text. He was sweet.

"What's got ya smiling beautiful?" He squeezed my thigh. I didn't even notice his hand was there. But I liked it. I told him about my brother's text and he laughed with me. "Of course I'm going to stick up for my girl."

_His girl._ I smiled as we continued to wherever we were going. _His girl. _This smile would last all day as long as I was with him.

**Reviews=TEASERS!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Date

**Hey guys! Sorry it's soo late. SAT's kept us busy. You guys are amazing with the reviews. A BIG sorry for those who reviewed and didn't get their sneak peek. If you review this chapter, you'll get an extra long sneak peek. We promise! We love you all! XOXO- Keegan, Alex, Dylan&Lorenzo!**

**Chapter 7: First Date**

"So, where are we going?" This was making me curious. I had never been on a date when I didn't know where we were going.

"Well I thought I'd take ya to a baseball game. I haven't been to one since I moved here. It's outside and friendly and I thought ya might enjoy it," I could tell he was nervous by the way he was rambling on. It was cute.

"Oh I'd love that! I'm a big baseball fan," he didn't need to know how big of a fan I was. Seth and I went to Yankees games constantly. "If I had known I would have worn one of my Yankees shirts."

"That's great! So Bella tell me more about yourself," he was more excited now that he knew I liked baseball. Now to talk about myself, couldn't we talk about him? He was my new favorite subject now. "Seth's your brother I know that, do ya have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger sister, Leah. She's 17 and in her junior year of high school back in Washington."

"You're from Washington?"

"No. I'm originally from here, but my mom met a baseball player and got married to him and he got moved to Florida. I didn't see my dad much so when I was 17 I moved out there to finish high school. I became best friends with Seth and that's how his mom, Sue, met my dad, Charlie. Our parents always laughed because Seth and I are two years apart but people confuse us as fraternal twins by the way we acted with each other. Leah is the youngest of the family she's Sue's daughter. Even though Seth and Leah are my stepsiblings, we're all really close to each other. When I finished high school I came back over here for college. Seth did the same thing so we decided to get an apartment together instead of staying in dorms." Wow. All he asked if I was from Washington and I just told him my whole family story. I needed to move the topic off of me. I wanted to get to know him. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"That obvious I'm not from here? Well, I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. My brother moved out here when he was 19 for college and he eventually met Rosalie and decided to stay out here. Emmett was my best friend so it was hard for him to be out here and me back there. So when I finished high school I went to college for four years down there. When I graduated I moved up here. Alice, who is the baby, missed both of us so she moved out here too where she met Jasper. Finally, my mom and dad moved out here about 6 months ago when Emmett and Rosalie announced their engagement. We're a really close family, and there wasn't anything holding us back in Georgia." That was cute his whole family stayed together like that. I wished my family, including my mother, was like that.

We got off the heavy stuff and we continued the ride with small talk. When we got to the stadium Edward ran over to my side of the truck and helped me. Whoever said chivalry is dead was wrong. After we got in, we walked towards the souvenir shop. I loved looking around at this stuff. Derek Jeter was my favorite player. Not just because he was attractive, even though he was. I liked him for how he played. I was staring at a Yankees shirt with Jeter's name and number on the back of it when Edward came up behind me.

"What ya looking at pretty lady?" He smiled brightly at me.

"Just thinking about buying that shirt because mine is really faded so I need a new one. I gotta have my Yankees shirt with my favorite player," I checked through the shirts and found my size. Edward and I walked up to the cashier and placed the shirt on the counter. Just as I went to pay, Edward's hand reached out and handed the nice women the money. I wanted to protest but the look on his face shut me up. He looked determined and by now I knew that Edward was chivalrous and would refuse me paying.

"That man you have right here. He's a keeper." The lady winked at me as we walked away hand in hand again.

"Thanks," I smiled back at the lady. I turned to Edward and smiled up at him. "Thank you too. For the shirt," I clarified.

"No problem," he grabbed my hand and pulled me in a new direction. We stopped in front of the ladies restroom. "I didn't know if ya wanted to wear your shirt over what you're wearing now or what." He was so sweet.

"I'll just put it over what I'm wearing now so I don't have to carry my shirts around for the day." I quickly pulled my new shirt over head.

We eventually got food and made it to our seats. They were right behind home plate! We were talking about our favorite books when the crowd started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" We looked around and on the big screen it showed Edward and I leaning in next to each other.

"Can I kiss ya? If ya don't want to ya can say no. But I'd really like to kiss ya," he softly grabbed the side of my face. His thumb stroked my cheek as his eyes gazed into mine. I vaguely remember shaking my head yes before his lips slowly captured mine. The crowd cheered as we kiss on the Kiss Kam. Our lips moved in sync, Edward captured my bottom lip while I took him top lip. Slowly we pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"Wow," I could barely think. That kiss made my toes curl and my heart beat rapidly. I wanted more.

"Wow is right," he chuckled.

After the mind blowing kiss we started talking more. The game began, and every now and then Edward would lean over and whisper a fact about baseball in my ear. By the fifth time he did it, I realized they were all about Babe Ruth. I giggled; he had a little man crush on Babe Ruth. It was adorable.

"If you keep telling me facts about Babe Ruth I'm going to start calling you Babe for short."

The game ended with the Yankees winning of course and we walked towards the truck. After leaving the stadium we drove to an ice cream shop and got fudge sundaes. We continued to talk more and more. His favorite color was blue, he liked _Linkin Park_, and his favorite book was _To Kill a Mockingbird__._ He pulled up to the front of my house in the late afternoon and my smile started to fade, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him. I didn't want to leave him yet.

He walked me to my front door where I saw the curtains move so I knew Seth hadn't left for his date tonight.

"I had a really great time today Beautiful. I hope we can do it again," before I could say anything his lips were on mine again. His hands went to my waist and mine went to his hair. It was over too soon for my liking. I had to take a step back so I wouldn't maul him on my front porch with my brother inside and where the neighbors can see.

"I'll see ya later pretty lady," he chuckled as he dropped his hands and started to back away from my porch.

"Not if I see you first Babe." He grinned when I said it to him. It was like our own way of saying goodbye, without saying goodbye. He turned around and jogged to his truck as I walked in my house.

I walked straight to my room; ignoring Seth shut my door and laid on my bed stomach down. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Best first date ever!

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! SNEAK PEEK! SNEAK PEEK! SNEAK PEEK! SNEAK PEEK! SNEAK PEEK! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Firsts of Many

**Hey guys! Since we were busy and didn't up date Friday you get TWO chapters today. The story is progressing. In about two or three chapter were going to jump about three months ahead in the story. You guys are amazing thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! XOXO- Keegan, Alex, Dylan&Lorenzo.**

**Chapter 8: Firsts of Many**

One week. One week went by and I still hadn't heard from Edward. I tried texting him once throughout this whole week and he still didn't answer. I spent the whole week going to work having lunch with Angela, Rose, and Alice. They hadn't heard from Edward either. It was like he was avoiding everyone.

It was now Friday and I was going out with the girls, Emmett, Jasper and Ben. It was the first time the group would meet Ben and I knew they would love him. Alice and Rose came over about two hours before we had to leave to help me get ready. We were gossiping about Jasper and Emmett when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I was held down by Rose who was doing my hair, and Alice who was doing my make-up. Seth walked in with his stupid grin, so I knew it had to be about Lauren. Who last Saturday told him she loved him back.

"Hey B, I was wondering if Lauren and I tag along tonight. I want you to meet her and your new best friends," he pointed to Rose and Alice. I was glad I met Rose and Alice; they were great people and understood me completely.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I can't wait to meet her" Seth didn't even wait for me to finish it. After I finished saying 'yeah' he was out the door. The girls and I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Well this should be fun. Meeting the new girlfriend! I wonder if she wants to go shopping with us when we go!" Alice was way too excited for tonight. She was like the Energizer Bunny; she never stopped. We talked more and the next thing I knew we were on our way to the club. Alice was happy tonight was their weekly karaoke night and she wanted all of us to sing one song not including the one us girls will be singing to the guys. They were in for quite a surprise.

We got a booth at the club and were waiting for Seth and Lauren to show up when Alice decided it was time for shots. We each toasted to new friends and drank the tequila quickly. Ben was enjoying his time with the guys while the girls were discussing an up and coming shopping trip that was apparently needed according to Alice.

"Uh, you guys. I may have told Edward where we were tonight and he said he was going to come by. And I know none of you have talked to him since his date with Bella but, I've been talking to him all week. Don't be mad," Emmett said quickly while avoiding making eye contact with anyone. I was just surprised that he would hide it from Rose unless she knew and didn't tell me. I looked at Rose curiously.

"Don't look at me like that B. I had no idea he was talking to that asshole," she glared at Emmett who tried looking innocent now. "But it doesn't matter. He won't ruin our night. Let's make him regret not calling you!" Rose suddenly had a glimmer of evil in her eyes. She leaned over and whispered into Alice's ear. I knew this had to be a bad plan as soon as Alice stared jumping up and down. Rose then leaned over to Emmett and said something to him. He looked scared for a second and then he started shaking his head rapidly. I ignored them and looked over at the entrance as Seth and a blonde girl walked in. She was gorgeous. They made it over to us and Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey everyone this is my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren this is Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben and my big sister Bella." Seth ushered Lauren next to me and then sat down next to her. I stuck out my hand to her.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. Seth has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope. He's told me about you too. You're an event planner right?"

"Yeah I am. Seth told me you're majoring in English. Have you decided exactly what you wanted to do with it?"

"I think I want to teach high school English classes. Maybe."

Before I could respond Seth grabbed her attention. I had to laugh he was so cute trying to make sure he didn't lose her attention. I turned towards Rose and Alice and they were whispering again. They both turned to me and motioned for me to follow them. I scooted out of the booth and followed them. We went to the bar and got drinks when Rose started to tell me her plan.

"So Bella, Edward texted Emmett and he told him he was just pulling up. He knows you're here and wants to talk to you. But we've," she indicated to her and silent Alice," have decided you're going to play hard to get. We've sign you up for the first karaoke slot so find a song that will make Edward want you. But for now finish that drink and get on the dance floor and dance with someone. Edward just walked in. You have ten minutes until you're up." Rose grabbed Alice's hand and walked away towards our booth. I finished my drink when a random guy came up to me and sat down at the ball.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. Would you like to dance?"

"Bella." I threw caution to the wind. "And sure let's go." He grabbed me hand and pulled me on the dance floor. There was an upbeat song playing and he began dancing. My back to his chest with my arms around his neck and his hands on my hips. We rocked back and forth to the rhythm; I looked up and met a pair of emerald green eyes across the room. Edward looked like he wanted to hit someone, mostly likely Tyler, but he deserved this. He chose to not call me all week and I thought it was because of something I did. I looked away from him and continued to dance. When the song was over I moved away from Tyler.

"Thanks for the dance. I'll see you around." I walked away just as he grabbed my hand. I stiffened. Flashes of James and Jake came into my head. _No_ I thought, _I am stronger than before._ I pulled my hand away from his.

"Here, I want to give you my number. Give me a call sometime." He handed me a business card and walked away. I looked down and saw he was a mediator. I put the card in my pocket and walked up to the stage. After telling the DJ what song I wanted to sing I went up to the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Bella. This is what I'm feeling right now. Uh yeah, so I'm going to stop talking and start singing." The drunk people began to cheer and I looked over at our booth and saw Alice and Rose wink at me. I could feel another pair of eyes on me but I refused to look at him. The music began and I started to sing.

_This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt the joints in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh  
Didn't want to take it slow  
In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow_

_Now i'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sipping on that Patron  
Just to calm my nerves, oh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, hold me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh  
Now don't even think you know, no no_

See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack  
This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
ohhhohohhhoohhhh  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheeri, cheerio_

When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!

Sometime during the song I looked at Edward and couldn't tear my eyes away from him as the finished the song. When it was over the crowd cheered and jumped and I walked off the stage. When I got to the booth Edward was gone and Rose quickly got my attention.

"Girl, that was amazing! You have a set of pipes on you! All the guys want a piece of you."

"Uh no one is going to 'get a piece' of anything that deals with Bella if I saw so," Seth said as he puffed out his chest. Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry. No one will be coming close enough," I looked up at the stage and blanched. Edward was up there talking to the DJ. He walked up to the mic and began speaking.

"Hey guys this is for my Pretty Lady. I'm sorry." The music began and his voice was beautiful. His eyes caught mine and the whole booth quiet as they stared at Edward.

_Everytime I see your smile  
it makes my heart beat fast  
And though it's much too soon to tell  
I'm hoping this will last_

'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The futures near but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight

I must have done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must have done something right along the way

I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?  
Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time

_'Cause I just always wanna have you  
Right here by my side  
The futures near but never certain  
At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must have done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must have done something right along the way_

And even if the moon fell down tonight,  
There'd be nothing to worry about to worry about at all,  
because you make the whole world shine  
As long as you're here everything will be alright

_I must have done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I must have done something right along the way_

I just stared at his retreating figure as the whole club cheered. He made his way over to our booth. Ladies were throwing themselves at him as he walked towards us and he just ignored them his eyes never leaving mine. When he made it up to our table he looked at me.

"Hey, Beautiful. Can I speak to you for a moment?" I just nodded my head and followed him out of the club the alley nearby. I had a half hour before I had to go back up on stage to sing with the girls.

**Songs:**

Broken Hearted – Karmin

If the Moon Fell Down – Chase Coy

Go check out those songs they're amazing! Next chapter: More karaoke! Give us some ideas for songs. If we like your songs we'll dedicate the chapter to you!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! SNEAK PEEK! SNEAK PEEK! SNEAK PEEK!**


	9. Chapter 9: Karaoke Night!

**Hey guys! We are SOSOSOSOSO sorry! We know this is like a month late! This chapter goes out to **_**ellaryne**_**. Can't wait for more reviews. Remember if you review you'll get a sneak peek. We've decided that everyone who reviews from now on will not only get a sneak peek but will also get dedicated. We have been REALLY busy lately and for that we are sorry. For now on we're only updating once a week. Until finals are done. We will try our hardest to get the chapters to you. We hope you enjoy! We love you. Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and favorites. So without further ado, Chapter 9! XOXO-Keegan, Alex, Dylan&Lorenzo.**

**Chapter 9: Karaoke Night!**

"What do you want to talk about?" I was cold towards him. Standing here with him made me want to punch and kiss him at the same time. I was confused by my feelings I had never felt this way before; so violent it wasn't normal.

"I need to explain myself to ya. Just give me five minutes and then I'll let ya decide. If ya want me to leave ya alone I will. Not that I want to leave ya; I will. For ya."

"Just tell me what you need. I have people to talk to, like Tyler," he flinched and part of me want to say sorry and Tyler was nothing to me especially compared to him, but I was mad. "How do we go on this mine blowing date end with an amazing kiss and then just don't speak to me for I week? Tell me!" I pushed my finger into his chest and backed him against the brick wall in the alley.

"Beautiful I'm trying to explain I didn't have my phone at all this week," he spoke calmly and softly while pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Oh really now? I'm pretty sure Emmett just told me that you were talking to him this whole week. But you ignored everyone else, including me. So I'm sure that you didn't have your phone, because Emmett would totally lie about that. Goodbye Edward," I walked away from him and back into the club.

At the booth everyone was talking animatedly until I walked up. Rose and Alice looked at me wanting to know what happened out there but they didn't need to know now. Edward walked in and sat next to me but I just pretended he wasn't even in the club.

"So Emmett can I see your phone? I have to show everyone here something," Edward casually said after five minutes of awkward silence. "I'm not the dick everyone thinks I am," he pointedly looked at Rose this time. Emmett handed over his phone and Edward scrolled though it for a couple of seconds. "Okay Beautiful what day and time does this text say it was sent?"

I looked down at the phone and was surprised to see that it was sent while we were on our date. I knew during the whole time of Edward and I's date he didn't pull out his phone to text.

"Uh, last Saturday at 12:30."

"And how is that weird?"

"We were kind of on our first date at that time," I was beginning to feel stupid. What if he was telling the truth?

"And do ya remember at all during the date when I pulled out my phone?"

"No," now I knew I was stupid for thinking he actually ignored me all this week. But another thought popped into my head. "You know where I work and live. Couldn't you have stopped by and told me you lost your phone?" I had him there, and this time his cheeks flushed.

"Well, I was sort of nervous. I mean you're exceptional in every way and I wanted to keep ya around and not scare ya away. When I think about it now I should have went to see you. I spent the majority of the week looking for my phone. I had to go back to Yankee stadium and everything," his cheeks were bright red. I had to put my hand over my mouth so he didn't see the big grin on my face.

"And how do I know that you just didn't have it last Saturday and that you really did have it this week?" I needed to be positive he wasn't lying. Deep down inside me I knew he wasn't.

"Well, look at the way the person texted Emmett. It's signed Edward and everything is abbreviated. I don't text like that and I sign it from 'E' always. So do you believe me Beautiful?" I couldn't help but remove my hand from my mouth and smile at him. I looked stupid for doubting him. But how could I not when everything was against him.

"I guess I could forgive you. As long as you forgive me for looking stupid," I looked down embarrassed again. Luckily everyone around us in the booth had started talking again a little while ago.

"There's nothing to forgive. I know how it looks. How about we just forget about this and enjoy tonight?"

"Okay, on one condition though," he had better agree to this I needed to touch him.

"What's the condition Beautiful?" He ran his fingers along my jaw and it tingled, not just from his touch, but from past memories that I tried to stay at bay. _He's not James,_ I thought to myself.

"After I do this song with the girls, you and the guys have to do a song too and you have to dance with me?"

"That's two conditions Gorgeous. But I'll try on working the first one, and I definitely will do the second one," he leaned in and kissed my cheek and all thoughts of James were gone.

"Alright, we girls have to go up there and sing," I turned towards Lauren. "Would you like to join us?" Seth grinned brightly at me for including his girlfriend.

"Uhm, what are you doing exactly?"

"We're going to sing a song for karaoke night."

"I'm in, let's go."

All the girls and I walked up to the DJ and told him our song. We each pulled up a mic and waited for the song to begin. We began to snap to the beat and sway our hips seductively.

_[Bella:]__  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_[Rose:]__  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_[Rose:]__  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_[All:]__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_[Bella:]__  
What What, What what_

_[Rose:]__  
ooh oh_

_[All:]  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_[Bella:]__  
yea yea yea yea_

_[Alice:]__  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah_

_[All:]__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_[Bella:]__  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
5 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time C'mon now  
[All:]  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

_[Lauren:]__  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

_[All:]__  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

_[Angela:]__  
Lauren...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Alice... (Lady Marmalade)  
Bella...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Rose...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..._

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

We finished the song and looked over at the boys who looked frozen in shock. We all joined in a big group hug and made it over to our guys. All the guys grabbed their girls and smothered them in kisses. Edward and I kissed with a fiery passion our tongues tangled. Just as fast as fast as the kiss started it ended. The guys walked away with the girls all in a daze. We watched as they walked up and told the DJ their song. They went up to the stage and grabbed their mics.

_[Emmett:]  
Come inside, take off your coat  
I'll make you feel at home  
Now let's pour a glass of wine  
'Cause now we're all alone  
_

_[Jasper:]  
I've been waiting all night  
So just let me hold you close to me  
'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl  
To make love to me  
_

_[Edward:]  
Girl, you make me feel real good  
We can do it 'til we both wake up  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do  
_

_[All:]  
(I wanna sex you up)  
All night  
(You make me feel real good)  
I want to  
(I wanna rub you down)  
(I wanna sex you up)_

_[Edward:]  
Let me take off all your clothes  
Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah  
Let me light a candle so we can make it better  
Makin' love until we drown, dig  
_

_[Ben:]  
Girl, you know, it feels real good  
We can do it 'til we both wake up  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do, yeah_

[All:]  
(I wanna sex you up)  
Make love until we drown  
(I wanna sex you up)

[Seth:]  
Girl, you just make me feel so good  
I just wanna, I just wanna look at you  
Don't say anything at all  
Just lay back, and enjoy the ride, yeah  


_[All:]  
All I want to do is  
(I wanna sex you up)  
All night  
(Girl, you make me feel good)  
I want to  
(I wanna rub you down)  
(I wanna sex you up)  
_

_[All:]  
Make sweet lovin' all night long  
(I wanna sex you up)  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
Don't be shy girl, rescue me  
(I wanna sex you up)  
Open up your heart, and I'll set you free_

_[All:]  
Oh, I wanna touch you in all the right places, baby  
I wanna make love to you, yeah  
All night, all night, yeah  
_

_[Edward:]  
Make sweet lovin' all night long  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
Don't be shy girl, rescue me  
Open up your heart and I'll set you free_

As the guys finished I couldn't wait for Edward to get here. But as he looked at me I could see there was something mischievous in his eyes. All of a sudden another song began and the guys started to dance on the stage making us girls want them even more. The boys stomped and clapped to the new beat.

_[Edward:]  
__We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy  
I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high_

_[Emmett:]  
Friday night no one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare_

_[All:]  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? Yeah_

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

_[Ben:]  
Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare  
Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
Run your fingers through' my hair_

_[Jasper:]  
My my my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine?  
Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
Can't you see we're wastin' time?_

_[All:]_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
There, there, there  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  


_[All:]_

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_Every Friday night I got to get my share  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
I'm waiting so long, yeah_

Could these guys get any better? When they came down they had shit eating grins on their faces. They knew what they did to us up there.

We danced and drank till about three in the morning, when we finally decided it was time to go home.

"Call me tomorrow girl," Rose slurred when it was just Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I. The others had left about an hour earlier. Tonight was fun. I wanted to do it again. It was like Alice knew what I was thinking.

"Let's do this once a month. Pleeeeeasssse!" She was so loud and our heads hurt. So were quickly agreed. With promises to call later that day Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper left. I turned to Edward and smiled at him.

"Come home with me tonight," he began to protest but I stopped him before he could even open his mouth. "No sex. Just sleepover. Please?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I watched slowly as he began to cave.

"Alright Beautiful. Let's go back to your place," he grabbed my hand and called for a taxi. Ten minutes later the taxi pulled up when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around but only saw people in line trying to get into the club or people smoking. I ignored it; it was probably my imagination. I was kind of drunk. We drove off and I again felt that creepy sensation but Edward was here and he was all the mattered. To my house we went.

**If anyone picked out the subtle hints that we've been giving for the past two chapters review or pm us and tell us what you think might happen. Who knows? You might be right!**

**Songs:****  
**Lady Marmalade-Christina Aguilera

I Wanna Sex You Up-Color Me Bad

Do You Wanna Touch Me-Gary Glitter

**So what do you think about Edward's excuse? And don't worry we'll find out the whole story later on and who stole his phone. Let us know what you think!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Sneak Peak! Sneak Peek! Sneak Peek! Sneak Peek!**


End file.
